


Reaching Out

by Telesilla



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Teenagers, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-10
Updated: 2002-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:05:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Description of a moment in time: Christmas Eve at Hogwarts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reaching Out

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing brings out the schmoop in me like Harry/Ron.

"Why'd you do that?"

"I dunno; you looked lonely. You always look lonely."

Harry stares at Ron in surprise, his lips still feeling the warmth of the other boy's brief kiss. He is lonely, heartbreakingly lonely, even here at Hogwarts. It hurts to know that all of his friends have homes to go to over the holidays; even Hermione has gone home to the muggle family who love her and are proud of her. Not like his own muggle family, who locked him under the stairs and lied to him about his wizard parents. But breaking through the hurt is wonder that Ron would reach out like this, might even _want_ to be with him this Christmas instead of with his family in far off Romania.

Ron stares at Harry, his heart pounding in his chest. Honestly he's not entirely sure why he kissed his best friend. Oh true, he does feel Harry's loneliness; has watched Harry surreptitiously at night when Harry sits on the window seat of their dormitory room staring at the lake. But he is forced to admit that the kiss was not given only because Harry feels lonely. Ron, too, is lonely, as strange thing for a boy from such a large, loving family. But ever since he met Harry, this strange feeling of loneliness has been growing in his mind. Even when Harry is right there in front of him, Ron wants more. And tonight, Christmas Eve, he couldn't help but take more.

"Do it again," Harry whispers, half demand, half plea. He closes his eyes and waits.

end


End file.
